Ninja Swap!
by givegaarasomeAI
Summary: Warning: yaoi GaaNej contains sex. Gaara switches with Tsunade and becomes the Hokage. While he deals with becoming the temporary Hokage he watches Neji with loving eyes. Neji is suspicous of Gaara. PLEASE REVIEW! I AM DYING FOR A REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Reminisce

**Ninja Swap!**

**Disclaimer: I may be an awesome goddess but I did not create the ever so awesome anime Naruto. I wish I did (so I could rightfully say that I, AiOrikasa, OWN Gaara) but I do not. A low life like me could not have created something so amazing. I give props to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi and bisexuality. If you are a homophobe (like me) don't read it. I just so happen to like GaaNej get over it. If you don't like GaaNej then why do you even bother. You should not even be on the Internet right now! Go study like a good little professor!**

Chapter 1- Reminisce

Wooh! Gaara sighed. The poor red head was undergoing so much stress. His duty as the Kazekage forced responsibility on him. He wanted to show to his family, the villagers of Suna, that he was cut for the job. The Subaku could not possibly bring him down from reaching his goals. He wanted to be accepted by everyone, even if it cost his life.

Unfortunately, he began to believe that dream was about to crash down before him, when the Akatsuki member, Deidara, attacked his village. This very feminine character and his colleagues were after him and the Subaku. Knowing the Subaku's monstrous strength, Gaara fought hard to protect himself and his village. Although his sand jutsus were strong, they could not compare to Deidara's "art". "Art is a bang," he would say. And yes, it did bang, banged abruptly right in front of his face.

Deidara and his puppeteer partner, Sasori, took him to the Akatsuki layer and extracted the soul of the Subaku. Gaara thought it was the end of him. His shallow life flashed right in front of his eyes as the evil men ripped him apart. He saw him self as a lonely child, hugging his knees to his chest. Everyone was neglecting his presence, his existence. Without friendship and loyalty he was more ripped apart than the ritual in the Akatsuki layer. Without love he was torn from the inside out, torn enough to drive him mad.

But someone saved him from his pool of madness. Naruto Uzumaki and his cheerful companions lent a helping hand to him. Naruto read Gaara like an open book. Naruto was the one that made Gaara open his eyes. Without his guidance he would not have been a successful ruler. Naruto and his friends also put effort to saving his life, while his village was prepared to leave him behind.

Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother, and the elder of the Suna village, revived Gaara back to life. As Gaara's eyes fluttered back to life, friends, people that cared for him, awakened him. Naruto helped him up and Gaara looked over Naruto's broad shoulders. He saw the handsome Neji Hyuuga. He was shocked to see his presence, heck he was bewildered by his beauty every time he saw him. Is this a dream, he thought? He got obtained his dream of people caring for him, but he also got to see his only love, Neji Hyuuga. He then noticed Neji's teammate, Tenten, hug onto his arm, relieved that Gaara was alive. A rush of jealousy ran through the red head's veins. Gaara quickly passed his rage of jealousy and focused on Chiyo and her dead body. Gaara ordered for everyone to say a silent prayer to Chiyo. He was very grateful of her for making his dream become a reality.

That was a few months ago… Now Gaara was traveling to Konoha, the home of the most unpredictable ninja. He stood on his mound of sand levitating in air. He jumped off and entered into Konohakagure. He was directed into the office of the Hokage, Tsunade. Tsunade contacted him from his office in Suna. When he asked her what the reason was for his visit, she would answer until he arrived.

He scanned the village that he entered, he remembers the village well from the Chunnin exams 2 years ago. Where he first took sight of Neji Hyuuga… Speaking of the devil…

"Neji you never cease to surprise me on the training grounds," Tenten said sweetly. She was standing extremely close to the Hyuuga and smiled. The flirt disgusted Gaara.

Neji sighed," You need to try harder. I do not accomplish every thing when all you do is summon weapons." (A/N: Sorry NejTen fans. I like this pairing too. But I have to bash it in this story.)

Tenten was hurt by his painful remark, Lee took notice to her disappointment. "I shall defeat Neji, someday for you Tenten-san!"

"Pft, as if," Neji said with confidence. Gaara double taked as he saw the Hyuuga's presence. He completely forgot that Neji lived in Konoha. He stopped in his tracks in the middle of the crowded street. Neji felt Gaara's staring eyes scanning him up and down. He turned and faced Gaara with a quizzical look. What is he doing here, he wondered? Gaara's guide and Neji's team called for them and they broke their hard stare at each other.

Gaara stepped foot into Tsunade's office. There she was sitting patiently in her seat. She greeted Gaara and offered him a seat. Gaara accepted the offer and took a seat next to her. He turned his attention to her. She spoke but he was not hearing a single word coming out of her mouth. All he could pay attention to her was her large jugs. She really needs to close up her shirt, Gaara thought, Her boobs are just so friggin' big! Gaara blushed at his dirty thought. (A/N: Yes Gaara is bisexual. XD still love him though. 3) She noticed him staring at her chest.

Tsunade roared," Listen to me, Gaara, I know that I got big breasts, but please, take heed to what I am saying!" Tsunade did not even know that her, you-know-whats-its, were hanging out of door. She held her shirt together covering the large opening between her breasts. She was ready to smack Gaara for being a "perv" but she thought twice. Reading from files from the Chunnin exams, Gaara's sand defense is automatic every time he feels a sense of danger. Damn sand, she thought, without it you would have been flying all the way to the Mist. Tsunade cooled herself down and Gaara paid more attention to her, and not her breasts. She laughed," Perverted little boy as the Kazekage." Gaara was embarrassed.

"Anyways, I have called for you to visit me to talk about you and the Akatsuki," she adjusted herself comfortably in her fluffy seat," They have taken your cursed demon correct?"

Gaara nodded," I am sure they did. I was revived back to life by Chiyo-sama."

"The Atkatsuki is still at large. I worry for you and your village's safety. I have been reported that Sakura and Chiyo defeated the partner of the one that attacked you."

Gaara crossed his arms and leaned on the chair.

"The group may think of seeking revenge of their fellow member's death. For your safety I have made the decision of switching our roles as Kazekage and Hokage."

Gaara got up from his seat and said angrily," Are you saying I can't take of my home myself?"

Tsunade sighed," No I am not. I need a rest. This is the perfect time for my mini-vacation."

"I never said this before in my life, but, Tsunade this is retarded," Gaara said impassively. Then he thought about what he said. Many people in Konoha may not agree with Tsunade's swap idea, but others may welcome him. He has friends in Konoha now, but most importantly he could have a chance of scoring the silver-eyed genius.

Gaara quickly changed his mind," On second thought, I think I may need a 'vacation' from my village myself."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow," You sure? I mean, you were about to say I was mad for even thinking of such an idea."

Think Neji, think Neji, think Neji. Think of how his eyes glitter in the sunlight. Think of his long, soft, fluffy hair. Think of his built body. Think Neji's rosy lips…"I am positive."

Tsunade smiled," Great I will approach the village about it shortly." Tsunade got up from he cushion chair. She ran outside onto the balcony, which over looked the village, "You'll be starting today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clang! The loud strike of kunai to kunai could be heard miles away. TenTen and Neji were training at the training grounds; Lee was pounding the snot out of a nearby tree. "Someday I will be the victor in my fight with Neji!" Lee said.

Gai-sensei then ran quickly and announced," Good job my students! I would make you all run 500 laps but Tsunade has ordered for all ninja and other citizens from Konoha to report to her, for she has an announcement to make." He struck a very awkward pose.

They stopped in their tracks. Lee looked very disappointed," But Gai-sensei, I still have not reached my goal by becoming stronger!" he whined.

Hmmm… It must be very important if everyone has to go, Neji thought. When his teammates were preparing to go to the training grounds he spotted Gaara in the village. Neji was not so sure if Gaara had evolved since the Chunnin exams. He never talked to the red head, but he heard nasty rumors on the guy, rumors that made Neji suspicious. Is he till the hostile guy that he was years before, Neji thought?

Neji dropped his kunai. Her news must be about him, he thought. He ran as quickly as he can," Come on guys hurry!" His and teammates and sensei followed Neji.

There was an enormous crowd that faced Tsunade. Neji and his team forced themselves through the large amounts of citizens and ninja.

"Hey stop pushing, you son of a bitch!"

"Ow, no pushing!"

"Watch where you are going!"

After Neji heard the many complaints around him he quit pushing and took advantage of his Buuyakugan. Hinata and her team walked right by and Hinata shyly greeted him.

"Urrr… Good… afternoon… Neji… sama." Not only can Neji see chakra points of his enemy he can even see through 'stuff' on accident. He saw right through Hinata's shirt. Ugh, Neji thought, is it right to say that your cousin has big boobs? Neji clasped his eyes shut tightly.

"You know what guys, I am completely scarred for life, so let's just move up some more," he said embarrassed. Neji moved up and obtained a clear view of Tsunade. Next to her was none other than Gaara. This will be interesting, Neji thought.

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly. The whole village hushed in response. She announced," Today will be history in Konoha. As well as Suna."

Oh this is nothing, Neji thought, probably a stupid alliance or something.

"Konoha and Suna are going through extreme measures to capture the infamous group Akatsuki." People in the crowd gossiped and whispered to the mentioning of Akatsuki.

"Our role as Hokage and Kazekage is to ensure peace and safety to our village. We have come to an agreement that to really ensure both villages' safety we must switch roles." Everyone started to gossip now. The Kazekage as Hokage?

"I have checked with the elders of the village and they believe that our decision is acceptable. Until we find that the Atkatsuki is no longer a threat we will swap back to our homes. Please accept Subaku no Gaara as your temporary Hokage." There was a definite uproar in the crowd now. Why such short notice?

The crowd dispersed and Neji and his team were all that was left in the streets. "Neji! Come on! We are gonna run our 500 laps now!" Lee yelled. Neji could not hear his hollering he was too busy on contemplating about the situation that happened before his eyes. Not even his Buuyakugan could see the reason for the major ninja swap. Could there swap really benefit our safety, Neji thought?

I am not so sure if Subaku no Gaara changed, Neji thought. He recollected Gaara in the Chunnin exams clearly. Neji could not stop noticing the red head. Neji and Gaara were considered to be the most dangerous Genins in the exam. Even Neji, the elite, was concerned about Gaara's monstrous strength. Neji was not there to witness his strength but by descriptions about him he could visualize it clearly. Naruto Uzumaki defeated Neji and Gaara. His fight with Naruto changed Neji's attitude about everyone around him, but did Gaara change? Kazekage or not, he may still be a threat, Neji thought, better safe than sorry.

"Come on Neji!" Tenten grabbed hold of Neji's arm. Neji took one last look at Gaara. Neji said underneath his breath," I'll be watching you Gaara."

End Chapter 1- Reminisce

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder if this should be a just a huge one shot. Like 20 page lone one shot! Forget chapters, I like one shots. Please Review! I wanna know my strengths and weaknesses as a writer. Haha I have GEPAs tomorrow, and the Language Arts section is next. I am so gonna fail the writing portion. I cannot write to save my life.

Highlights for the next chapter:

Gaara and Neji watch each other from afar, yet neither notices that they are observing each other closely. Neji soon confronts Gaara and interrogates him.


	2. Chapter 2 Interrogation

**Ninja Swap!**

**Disclaimer: I may be an awesome goddess but I did not create the ever so awesome anime Naruto. I wish I did (so I could rightfully say that I, AiOrikasa, OWN Gaara) but I do not. A low life like me could not have created something so amazing. I give props to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi and bisexuality. If you are a homophobe (like me) don't read it. I just so happen to like GaaNej get over it. If you don't like GaaNej then why do you even bother. You should not even be on the Internet right now! Go study like a good little professor!**

Chapter 2- Interrogation 

Click! Tsunade clasped her bags tight. "You got everything?" Shizune asked her.

"I have everything," Tsunade sighed.

Tsunade was getting ready for her departure from the village. Gaara and Shizune stood with her at the front gates of the village. Her bra was hanging out of her large brief case and fell slowly down to the ground like a feather. Gaara eyed the large cupped bra, he felt very sick. How could they be that big? Gaara thought. He had a very big nosebleed coming.

He held onto his bleeding nose and handed the bra to Tsunade. She angrily bopped him on the head," You bakka!" She put the bra back into the brief case.

"And this young pervert boy is going to run my village," Tsunade smiled. Tsunade rested her hands on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara looked up to Tsunade in shock, after her anger outburst she was being kind and caring. She held onto Gaara tightly in a huge bear hug.

"Be safe Gaara-kun," she said.

"Alright… but I cannot breath Tsunde… sama…" Tsunade released him from her vicious hug.

"Take care!" Tsunade said. Tsunade and Shizune started to walk out," Oh and Gaara…"

"Hm?"

"You better get used to pests here at this village," Tsunade coughed," Naruto."

Gaara rolled his eyes and said sarcastically," Oh no not Naruto!"

Tsunade shook her head yes," Well, I'm not only doing this for your safety. I also need a break from that knuckle head ninja. You'll see." Tsunade waved good bye and finally left Konoha. Gaara crossed his arms indifferently.

"So Gaara-sama are you ready?" Shizune asked. Gaara shook his head yes and Shizune began to direct him back to his new office. Gaara felt a slight breeze of another person's presence and stopped foot in his tracks. Someone was watching him and he had a gut feeling that they were up to no good.

"Is something wrong Gaara-sama?" Shizune asked.

"No nothing at all," Gaara continued to follow Shizune. There, a tall massive tree stood an elite ninja that was spying on Gaara and his every move.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten took Neji by the hand out of the department store. "Come on Neji! We just got to go to the other store!"

Neji sighed. How boring, he thought, men don't shop! "Do we really have to?"

"Oh please Neji-kun!" Tenten said with loving eyes," I'd love for you to come with me."

I hate it when she give me that look, Neji thought, I can never turn it down…

Neji slapped his face," Fine, on to the next shop," he said nonchalantly. She gave Neji a wide grin," Perfect! I really like this spot!" She took him by the arm.

Neji groaned. No one was able to save him from his everlasting boredom…

With great timing, Neji heard the cute snort of Shizune's pet pig. Next to Shizune was the red headed, Gaara. Neji smiled. Sorry Tenten, Neji thought, but I have buisness that needs to be taken care of.

"Tenten, I just remember that my Uncle needed me this afternoon," he lied.

"Aw but Neji…" she said sadly. Tenten let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry but… maybe next time," he said apologetically. He hurried away from the girl and pursued after Gaara. He moved with stealth and great speed without putting attention to himself. He jumped on top of a large nearby apartment building, leaping over other massive buildings in his way. He finally reached Gaara. He scanned down at the village and started to observe his every movement.

Now what is he doing, he thought? Gaara slowly entered the Hokage's building with Shizune. He followed the two the building, he stayed outside and activated his Buuyakugan and watched closely…

Shizune handed Gaara a ton of paperwork and a pen," Get started." Gaara eyed the tall stack of papers," I never did this in Suna…"

"Well since Tsunade likes to meddle with Konoha's expenses she has left it all to you," Shizune said," Blame it on her lazy ass. She has a serious financial problem." Gaara sighed.

He has to be pissed, Neji thought, he is going to kill the 5th I know it!

Gaara picked up the first pile of paperwork," 'Still need to pay debts on a bet for pig weighing contest'…What the heck?"

"She was so determined that TonTon was going to win," Shizune sighed.

"Tsuande-baa-chan!!!" Naruto burst in through the office doors," Um… Gaara why are you in Tsunade-baa-chan's office?"

Stupid, Neji thought, he was not there during the announcement?

"Have you come for a mission Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked. Naruto did not listen to her question and started chatting with Gaara.

"Hey, when did you come here?"

"Where is the old lady anyways?"

"We cool right? Wanna get some ramen anytime?"

He is so loud, Neji thought, I cannot even hear what Gaara is saying back to him. Naruto was known to be one of the most annoying ninja in the village, but when he spoke with Gaara he did not seem to be affected at all.

Neji heard a soft 'sure' come from Gaara's mouth. He is friends with Naruto, Neji thought?

Yes the dismal Gaara of the Sand befriended with the knuckle headed ninja of the Leaf. It was hard to believe through Neji's eyes. Not even the Buuyakugan could see how much they resembled each other. Neji was too lost in thought when Gaara and Naruto stepped out of the office, he had no time to hide himself. It was probably clear to the two that he was spying.

Naruto smiled," Hey Neji! You wanna come to Ichiraku Ramen with us?" Neji regained his composure; they did not notice a thing. He looked over to the eyes of the man he was spying on. Gaara was waiting for his reply to Naruto's offer.

Awkward, Neji thought. "Uhh… sure Naruto, I'd be glad to come."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is my heart pounding like this, Gaara thought? He held onto his chest as they walked the streets to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was blabbing to him the whole time but he drowned his words and paid more attention to the beautiful man near him.

This is the closet I have been to him, Gaara thought, I always looked afar. Now he's standing right next to me. He looked over to Neji, but Neji was scanning Gaara head-to-toe first.

He's looking at me, Gaara thought. He started to blush. He hid his blush and said," You got a problem?"

Neji turned away from him," No, I am just looking at my new leader."

"Leader?" Gaara said.

"You are the temporary Hokage aren't you?" Neji asked.

"You replaced Tsunade-baa-chan?!" Naruto said flabbergasted," No fair, I wish I was in your shoes right now."

"Yes that is correct," Gaara said. They sat down at the ramen stand and ordered their meals.

Gaara continued," Tsunade believes that our villages will be safer if we switched positions, considering that the Atkatsuki is still at large."

"For how long?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"I think Naruto means how long will you be staying here," Neji asked suspiciously.

Gaara scratched his head," I'm not sure… I…"

Ayame handed their ramen and said cheerfully," Here is your ramen."

"Great! I love your ramen with egg and steak!" Naruto said happily. He loudly slurped his meal. Gaara just stared at the ramen, he really was not a big of a ramen fan like Naruto. Instead he stared at the Hyuuga sitting next to him. For a man he was very delicate, the way he picks up his chopsticks, the way he placed his long locks behind his ears, the way he quietly ate his noodles. Gaara really admired Neji's feminine qualities. He was especially turned on when Neji licked his pink lips away from the ramen's mouth-watering soup. Gaara felt an erection coming on… his penis was moving like a shriveled worm.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Naruto asked. Gaara hid his erection, and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Yes take it!" Gaara said.

"You're missing out dude," Naruto said. He swallowed his ramen whole.

What is wrong with me, Gaara thought?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara paid for the bill, and they left the restaurant.

"Thanks for coming with me, Gaara, Neji," Naruto said," Hope you feel at home, Gaara." Naruto walked back to his apartment. Neji looked over to Gaara.

"Uhm… well… what now?" Gaara said nervously.

Neji kept a serious face," I need to talk to you, Gaara."

"Hm?"

Neji continued to walk, Gaara followed. Neji looked up at night sky, as the lanterns at the sides of the streets lit.

Konoha is a sight to see, Gaara thought, Neji makes it even more scenic.

Neji interrupted his thoughts," Gaara… do you consider yourself a trustworthy person?"

Gaara raised an non-existent eyebrow," What are you asking me Hyuuga?"

Neji cleared his throat and faced Gaara with an angry look," Don't act stupid! You know what I am trying to say!"

Gaara was speechless, what could he have done to make Neji think that he was untrustworthy?

"Is that why you were spying on me earlier this afternoon?" Gaara asked nonchalantly. Gaara moved away from Neji's angry glare. Neji held onto Gaara's arm tightly.

"Remember the chunnin exams? I did not know you very well back then, but even a blind man can see how dangerous you were."

Gaara felt very uneasy about Neji's sudden interrogation. He slapped Neji's hand from his arms with his summoned sand.

"See what I mean," Neji said. Neji brushed his hand; just looking at his bruised hand hurt Gaara. Gaara moved as quick as he could, trying to avoid the Hyuuga. He stepped onto his sand and levitated back to the office. He ran to the office door and swished the door open quickly. When he swung the door open, Neji faced him persistently.

"You are the temporary Hokage correct? I need to get to know you a little more," Neji said.

No way to get rid of this guy, Gaara said. Gaara sighed," Whatever." Neji moved out of the way and let Gaara into the office. He situated himself on a nearby seat and crossed his arms.

Gaara sat down. "Please listen to my words carefully Neji Hyuuga," he crossed his arms and leaned over his desk," 2 years ago in the chunnin exams… I guess I was the center of attention. I did not think that I drew enough attention to make you notice me. That boy 2 years ago was lonely and afraid. He did not understand why even walked the Earth, he did not understand why people spat on him, he did not understand why he could not fit in… That boy was driven by insanity. You may have wondered when you were spying me earlier… that I am not annoyed by Naruto-kun at all. He changed the way I look at the world, because of him I am a different man. He saved me twice from going to Hell, and I respect him for that. Without Naruto Uzumaki I would be a dead man."

"That is something we have in common," Neji said," Before I met Naruto, I felt as if I was better than everyone else. I had to make others feel low because of my own hurt. Since I am in a lower branch of my clan… I had to make others feel lower than myself. But with my match with Naruto I learned that fate and social classes does not matter. It's the heart that counts."

"Exactly," Gaara said," Because of him he has made me into a better man, a trustworthy man." Gaara raised Neji's hand with sand for a handshake.

"Truce?" he asked. Neji was skeptical at first but shook his hand.

He has soft hands… Gaara thought. Gaara set his lustful thoughts aside and let go of his hand.

"My answer. I can be trusted, why else would Tsunade let me lead her village?" Gaara said.

"True," Neji said," Well… I best be heading out."

Come on Gaara say it before he goes, Gaara thought.

"You are welcome to come anytime you want Hyuuga," Gaara said.

"It's Neji and… sure," Neji said. He walked out of the office," Welcome to Konoha."

End Chapter 2 Interrogation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Corvin, the first reviewer of Ninja Swap! Thank you. Right now I think I maybe grounded because my cousins found a Shikamaru and Temari porno that I received and deleted a long time ago. Like months ago. Those nosy kids were looking at it.

Highlights for the next chapter:

Neji and Gaara become friends. Gaara finds out that Neji has sour opinion on homosexuals. Gaara is jealous of Tenten, and he'd do anything to win the Hyuuga's heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Make A Move

**Ninja Swap!**

**Disclaimer: I may be an awesome goddess but I did not create the ever so awesome anime Naruto. I wish I did (so I could rightfully say that I, AiOrikasa, OWN Gaara) but I do not. A low life like me could not have created something so amazing. I give props to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi and bisexuality. If you are a homophobe (like me) don't read it. I just so happen to like GaaNej get over it. If you don't like GaaNej then why do you even bother? You should not even be on the Internet right now! Go study like a good little professor!**

**Hey guys! Please bear with me since this chapter, Chapter 3, will be super long. I had to make it perfect so I prewritten this chapter in a composition book that covered 27 long pages. **

**The purpose of it all? Chapter 3 is supposed to contain climatic moments that will impact Gaara and Neji's relationship. Now that I am done ranting, enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Make A Move

Gaara made a loud exhausted sigh. He was relieved that the one he loves could finally trust him. He rested into Tsunade's comfortable office chair and crossed his arms. He then took Neji's questions into thought. He pondered, am I trustworthy? He looked out a nearby window and scanned the night sky. In Konoha there were clear and had no sand grains blowing in the air. The large mountain adjacent to the office caught his eye more than the stars. The mountain had five large figures of the Hokages looking down at their village.

He got up from his comfortable seat and leaned outside of an open window. Gaara did not know much about the leaders looking down at him but he did know one thing: they were trustworthy. They were each trusted because they had desire, strength, and wisdom. These ambitious people made others look up to them. Gaara easily made a close connection to each of the Hokages. His ambitions have driven him to loneliness, madness, and even hope. His goal was not to become stronger, but to fit in. Ever since birth Gaara tasted neglection everyday. To be loved was his main goal, and in his fifteen years of age trying to achieve his goal made him a better person. The answer to Neji's question, yes.

Gaara's deep thoughts were interrupted when someone poked Gaara roughly on his forehead. His visitor, Tsunade, crouched on the windowsill.

"So how was your first day?" she asked.

Gaara rubbed his forehead," What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be-"

Tsunade interrupted," I am a clone."

Gaara moved his red locks away from his forehead," You are way too strong… the answer to your question… my day was alright."

The clone sat down and relaxed on the windowsill," That's great. I came to check on you, and give you this…" The clone grabbed a small green book out of her shirt.

I can never understand why women do that, Gaara thought, Temari keeps on putting her money down there…

The clone continued," … this journal."

Gaara took the small book," What for?"

The Tsunade clone got up from the windowsill and said," I'd like to know about your stay here at my village. I am writing one as well-"

Gaara interrupted her with a loud groan," Isn't it enough that I have to pay your bills?"

Tsunade's clone crossed her arms impatiently," Whining and laziness does not suit you Gaara-sama. That's Shikamaru's job." Gaara rolled his eyes.

Tsunde erased her impatient look and replaced it with kindness," This is the best time to let out everything bottled up Gaara-sama… this temporary stay here is not only for your safety."

Gaara was silent. Then what is this for then, Gaara thought, Wait… she doesn't mean…? Gaara nodded in agreement to Tsunade's wisdom. The Tsunade clonegrabbed Gaara in a strong compassionate hug like the bear hug she gave him before her departure.

"I… cannot…breathe!" Gaara gasped for air.

"Your'e so cute though!" the clone said in a happy tone. (A/N: Stay off of him you old hag! Gaara is MINE! **fangirl mode**)

Women are so creepy, Gaara thought, I don't know if I like them aggravated or happy. They are dangerous either way…

When the clone heard a possible snap of Gaara's bones she released the young man.

"You better fill this book up 'cause you maybe here for awhile," the clone said," Wow look at the time! It's about time for me to be going now!"

"Wait Tsunade! For how long?" Gaara yelled. But the cloned vanished.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

It was a bright and cheery the next morning in Konohakagure. Neji was disturbed from his slumber by the stinging sunrays. He went through his morning procedure: make the bed, brush teeth, shower, brush hair, eat breakfast, and etceteras. Neji slurped at his tea and eyed a nearby calendar. SUNDAY- training day.

Neji sucked his teeth," As if everyday isn't training day." Neji was getting tired of his weekly schedule. Every Sunday he would train with Tenten at the training grounds, it was a tradition ever since Tenten suggested it two years ago. 2 years ago, him, Tenten, and Lee became a team. It was completely ironic how two of the "Neji Clingers" from the Ninja Academy were assigned to his team. One considered him to be his greatest rival and the other had the biggest crush on him. After a couple of years Neji gotten used to the team's bickering and such, but today Neji felt like there needed to be a twist to his day. Perhaps a new sparring partner will do that trick? But who?

Ok let's go through the list, Neji thought.

Shikamaru? Too lazy.

Choji? He could just sit on me and he would win.

Ino? She'd probably focus more on her hair than on the fight.

Sakura? Let's to the math now… punchesdeath.

Lee? I spar him everyday because he is so persistent.

Naruto? He probably is into training his own skills instead of sparring.

Shino? Creepy.

Hinata? I don't want Uncle complaining to me about medical bills.

Kiba? Dogs… I don't like dogs.

Sasuke? Oh yeah! He's with friggin' Orochimaru!

Gaara?…

"He did say visit him anytime right?" Neji said to himself. Neji drank the last of his tea and headed for the Hokage's office. Once there Neji knocked lightly on the office door. No answer. Neji knocked harder and persistently, but there was still no answer. He impatiently swung the door open. On the desk was a drooling drowsy Kazekage. Neji approached the red head and waved his hand at his face to get his attention. Gaara snored. (A/N: I am assuming that the Akatsuki extracted the one tails out of him, so now he can sleep.) Neji knocked on Gaara's noggin as hard as he knocked on the office door. Gaara did not stir.

Neji started to shake Gaara violently," Wake up damn you!" Gaara did not move from his slumber.

Man, Neji thought, this guy is a heavy sleeper. Neji picked the temporary Hokage out of his office chair and carried him out of the office building toward the training grounds. On his way there a familiar voice stopped him.

"Neji-kun wait up!" the voice yelled. Neji turned around and faced the young girl with Chinese attire.

TenTen said," It is Sunday morning, and I am prepared for… why the heck do you have Gaara on your shoulders?"

Neji almost forgot that he was lugging the young boy around. When Tenten mentioned it Gaara massive weight pained his shoulders.

Jeez, Neji thought, for a small guy he is pretty heavy. It must be that gourd… Neji nodded slowly," Tenten I thought it was time for a change. I'd like to be challenged today."

Tenten was offended," Are you saying that I am not enough of a challenge for you?"

"No it's not that," Neji said," I think I would like to test his power and-"

Tenten switched from being offended and disappointed to fear and concern," Are you sure? He maybe too much for you Neji. Haven't you heard the rumors?"

Neji looked at the sleeping young man on his shoulders," I think I'll be fine."

Tenten nodded and flashed him a smile," Be safe." Neji nodded back to her and returned the smile. Neji turned away from the girl and started to head to the training grounds again, but she grasped him arm. She turned Neji around so he could face her and quickly pecked him on the lips.

Gaara was awake the whole time. He could not be sleeping when his crush was holding him, he had to savor the moment. His eyes could not believe it at first and he rubbed the remaining sand from his eyes. (A/N: ha, ha get it sand in the eyes. cricket, cricket… aw screw you guys!) But now he wished that he stayed asleep. A rage of jealousy ran through Gaara's veins. He sucked his teeth in anger. What pissed him off was that Neji would not push her away from the lip lock. Gaara stirred to make Neji aware that he was awake and to interrupt the kiss. When their lips broke apart it made a nasty queve sound in Gaara's ears. Gaara got off of his crush's shoulder and stared at the two of them. He especially stared hard at Neji's blushing face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Neji directed the finally awakened Gaara. He rubbed his lips.

Why did she have to do that in front of everyone, Neji thought? He licked his lips dry. His kiss with Tenten did not taste very sweet. His kiss with Tenten was an unwanted forced kiss that made it taste sour. Tenten is just a friend and a teammate and nothing more.

Gaara made a fake but believable yawn," What did you carry me for?"

Neji said impassively," I was tired of sparring Tenten every Sunday. Every Sunday is the same outcome I win. I feel that I need a challenge."

The sound of Tenten's name made Gaara's stomach feel queasy," So where are you taking me?" Together they jumped through a never-ending forest and stopped abruptly in front of a lake.

Neji replied," The training grounds of course." The training grounds is a tranquil area deep within the forest of Konoha. The grass is healthy and green, and the lake is a clear sparkling blue.

Neji readied his stance," Don't go easy on me. Fight me like you are trying to kill me."

Gaara let out a slight chuckle. The cork from his gourd slowly twisted," I was about to say the same thing."

Silence between the two ninjas hushed their surroundings. The atmosphere became heavy, the songbirds stopped chirping, and the currents of the water became still. Gaara stared hard into the Hyuuga's eyes.

This is going to be good, Gaara thought.

Neji's silver eyes flared, he activated his Buuyakugan. At that very moment the cork from Gaara gourd completely untwisted and attacked his crush with a flow of manipulated sand. The spar moved like the speed of light. Neji flawlessly dodged the sand. He jumped onto a nearby tree's branch. He snatched throwing stars out of his weaponry bag and threw them at the red head. Gaara easily blocked the weapons with a wall of sand. Neji teleported behind Gaara.

"Gentle Fist!" Neji said with a battle cry. Gaara smirked. Without lifting a finger, Gaara manipulated the dirt underground and grabbed Neji's foot and threw him against a tree.

Damn, Neji thought, I can see his chakra points but I cannot get close to him.

"You almost got me there," Gaara said," Buy you may… have to step it up." Gaara formed large sand needles from the dirt beneath his feet. Gaara shot his created weapons at the Hyuuga. Neji deflected the weapons with a chakra rotation. The sand weapons bounced right back at Gaara, but luckily, Gaara predicted Neji's move. Gaara formed a sand shield blocking the deflected sand weapons. The shield absorbed the weapons. While Gaara was distracted he moved as fast as he could around Gaara.

Where was Neji? To the right? To the left? Above? Behind? Gaara's manipulated sand could not keep up with Neji's immense speed. Neji attacked him from side to side, attacking every single one of Gaara's chakra points.

"This will finish it!" Neji said triumphantly.

He is strong, Gaara thought, but not enough…

Neji was about to make his final blow, but the ground grabbed him down beneath the Earth. Neji looked ridiculous with his sticking out of the ground.

Gaara looked down at Neji," Since this is just a spar I did not completely bury you underground."

Neji smirked. No wonder he is the Kazekage, Neji thought.

Gaara said nonchalantly," If this were a real fight I would have finished you and the pressure would have killed you." Gaara stomped his foot and Neji was released from underground.

"I won't fall for that again," Neji said," Give me another shot."

Why I'd love to! Gaara thought. Instead of replying lovingly like in his thoughts, Gaara agreed to another spar by crossing his arms. They continued to spar for the rest of the morning.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ah! What a workout!" Neji yawned and stretched.

Gaara looked over at the dirty and sweaty Hyuuga. His once white outfit changed to off-white after being buried underground. Neji took a whiff of his armpits and made a disgusted look. He removed his shirt.

Gaara's dream was coming true. Neji was stripping right in front of him! Gaara pretended to be disturbed by covering his eyes, but he still sneaked a peek. Neji has a sexy toned body that any man desired have and made any woman squeal. One could tell that the Hyuuga worked out because of his defined abs.

I better not get another erection, Gaara thought.

"What you never seen a naked guy before?" Neji teased. Neji dipped himself into the cool water of the lake.

"Come on," Neji said," your pretty dirty too."

Gaara shook his head 'no'," Thanks for the invitation but no thanks," Gaara said. He crossed his arms.

"Whatever man," Neji said. He leaned further into the water.

Man he's hot, Gaara thought, No wait! Stop! No more lustful thoughts! "Thanks for this opportunity sparring with you… but I better start heading back."

"Not until I am clean," Neji said. Gaara crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well who's going to guide you back to the village?" Neji asked.

"I think I can manage," Gaara said in a monotone voice. Neji shrugged his shoulders. Gaara, being stubborn, left in search of the village. He could not believe how many trees there were! There had to be acres and acres of forest. What was worse was that every tree looked alike.

The first Hokage could have made the trees a little diverse, Gaara thought. Gaara tried scratching on the bark of the trees, but that confused him even more. He jumped tree over tree and still could not find his way.

"I should not have been out cold during the chunnin exams when Temari and Kankuro went through here," Gaara groaned," Damn it!"

"Not appropriate language," a small voice said behind a bush. Gaara pushed bushes aside and discovered that the small voice came from Neji. He went around a circle.

Gaara sighed," I give in…" Gaara unclothed himself and plopped himself next to Neji. They remained silent.

Come on Gaara say something, Gaara thought, he is practically next to you!

"So was that your first kiss?" Gaara blurted out.

Neji looked over to Gaara with a confused look," Hm?"

"You know what I am talking about. I saw your kiss with Tenten, I was wide awake the whole time," Gaara said. Gaara splashed him.

"Oh… that…" Neji groaned,"well… I've been kissed before Tenten…"

Oh crap, Gaara thought, I have no experience at all! Gaara never received an action of endearment like kissing in his life. Really, the only person that did lovey dovey stuff to Gaara was Tsunade and her bear hugs. But Gaara counted that as an attack instead of an object of love.

Neji said sadly," My last kiss… was with my father… He is dead."

Silence…

"But enough about me," Neji said. He combed fingers through his locks," Anyone you like?"

Gaara blushed. He started saying nervous jibberish.

Neji laughed," Is she from here or from Suna?"

No, Gaara thought, it's more like **HE**.

"Oh she's from here," Gaara lied.

Neji was surprised. He was just clowning around with him, he did not believe that Gaara actually had a crush on someone.

"Is it Sakura? Ino? Hinata?" Neji asked curiously.

"I'm saying no to everything," Gaara said impassively.

"Is it Tsunade?" Neji teased.

Gaara punched Neji's shoulder," Ew she's old and her boobs are massive!"

"Hm… Ayame?" Neji guessed.

"Ayame? Who is she?"

"You know that ramen girl from Ichiraku last night," Neji said," She's hot."

"What? No!"

Man he's oblivious, Gaara thought, I love you damn it!

Neji made an evil laugh," Temari?"

Not only that, Gaara thought, but he's also a sicko.

"Ew first of all she is from Suna. And second of all she is my sister!" Gaara said.

Neji laughed harder," Yeah I know. That's what makes it hysterical."

Gaara wanted to laugh with him but he couldn't. It may have given Neji a hint that he cared for him.

"Shut up or I'll make sure I bury you all the way underneath the ground," Gaara said in his usual monotone voice. Neji stopped tormenting Gaara and blew bubbles in the water.

Silence…

Come on Gaara, make a move, Gaara thought, start conversation!

"So what's your position on… gays?" Gaara asked curiously.

Neji was surprised by the random question," Why do you ask?"

Gaara lied," Well, I am on the homophobic side and one of my siblings is gay."

Neji's eyes went wide with shock," Temari's a lesbian?"

"Wait? What? No! She has a thing for Shikamaru," Gaara said," It's Kankuro."

Neji made a sigh of relief," I was about to say…" Neji laughed at his stupidity.

"My opinion on… I don't know actually… Someone started rumors a couple of years ago about Sasuke Uchiha being 'fruity'… but I really stayed out of that one. I have learned in the past… to not hurt someone's self-confidence because of who they are, so I let gays be gays. I leave them be and let them do their business… does that answer your question?"

Gaara nodded slowly. He absorbed Neji's words into his mind and said," Yes it does. Now I think I know what to do with Kankuro."

"Glad to help," Neji said. Neji went underwater to rinse his hair. Neji whipped his hair out of the water. Gaara smiled.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sunday morning training was finally over. The two boys put their clothes back on and returned to the village. There Tenten and the rest of Neji's team were waiting for him. Tenten was relieved that Neji was still in one piece. She held onto Neji's arm tightly. Neji rolled his eyes. Gaara sneaked a look of distaste. His early jealousy was revisiting him.

Hinata walked through a crowd of people," N…n…eji-kun… it's t… tea time!"

A plan to get Neji's attention suddenly blew through his mind. That's it, Gaara thought. Hinata was running towards her cousin to tell Neji to return home. Gaara grabbed Hinata and kissed her hard on the lips. (A/N: haha this is for GaaHina shippers out there.) Everyone in the whole village was staring at the two young ninjas. The reaction of the kiss started gossip and laughter that hushed the village's commotion. The kiss lasted an eternity loner and when their lips parted there was more of a 'smack' sound than Neji and TenTen's kiss. The random kiss made Neji's jaw drop.

The things I do for love, Gaara thought, I made my move…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Gaara and Hinata's kiss was the talk of the village. Throughout the rest of the day Neji heard gossip like:

"The Kazekage kid made out with a Hyuuga."

"Did you hear? That sand kid sucked off Hinata-chan's face!"

The gossip pissed him off even more. The news was like a bite in the ass or an itch on the back. He was just starting to warm up to Gaara of the Sand, but he lost his respect for him after he randomly made out with is family. To Neji's eyes, the Gaara/Hinata kiss ruined the Hyuuga's reputation. The day was almost done and the sun was beginning to set. Neji planned at late visit to tell him off. When the time came he said goodbye to his team and headed straight to the Hokage's office.

Neji pounded on the office door," I trusted you Gaara! I even considered you as a friend! But you ruined it when you randomly kissed my cousin like a whore!" Neji busted the door open. No one was inside.

"I know you're in here!" Neji hollered. Neji scanned the office. During is search for Gaara he spotted a little green book.

Feeling nosy Neji took the small book and flipped through the pages and read his first entry:

_Dear Journal,_

_That big-breasted Tsunade is forcing me to write this crap. I was fine at my home, Suna, but one day she called me up to switch positions with her. Within seconds I transformed from Kazekage to Hokage? Stupid right?_

Neji laughed at the first paragraph," Ha, big-breasted. Who would have ever guessed that Gaara is a Jiraya."

Neji continued reading:

_Well it's not that stupid once you think about it. I almost left this Earth a few months ago by the hands of the Akatsuki. Luckily, my friends and colleagues saved me. Without them I'd be burning in hell right now. I am grateful. _

_When I was revived I saw an angel… Neji Hyuuga._

Wait? What? Hold on! Me?, Neji thought.

He continued snooping in Gaara's journal:

_It may sound pathetic but I am very infatuated with this man. I am not ashamed of being a homosexual; Neji is worth taking my heart…_

_I would have never agreed to swap with Tsunade if I there were not an opportunity to see this beautiful man. Neji Hyuuga is tall and lean. He has long vibrant brunette locks and he has the most captivating silver pearled eyes of all of the Hyuuga clan. There are many obstacles for me to get Neji's heart like his crush Tenten. But I am determined win his heart. _

Neji immediately shut the journal after he read about Gaara's descriptions of his day seeing Neji naked. For the first time Neji was unsure on how to handle this situation. He could not believe that one of his friends had a crush on him. The thought of it just made his body shudder. 

Suddenly Shizune swung the office door open.

"Yes, yes I'll get those bills paid Shiz- shit!" Gaara said. Gaara's eyes widened, Neji was holding his journal!

"What are you doing?" Gaara yelled," Did you read this?"

Awkward silence…

"N…n…eji I can explain. I-"

"Gaara there is no need to lie to me," Neji said impassively. Neji held onto his temples," Gaara I have no idea of what I should think of you at this point… I am extremely confused right now."

Neji handed Gaara his journal and jumped out of an open window. Gaara just remained there, transfixed, staring at the journal in his hands. Tonton snorted sadly in Shizune's arms. She left the office to leave Gaara to himself. Upset, Gaara threw the journal at a mirror. Crash! The mirror broke into countless tiny pieces.

What have I done, Gaara thought?

Gaara fell to his knees and took the journal out of the pile of shattered glass. He held onto the journal tightly. Tiny pieces of glass that stuck to the journal cut Gaara's hands, red-hot crimson blood dripped down his palms.

_"This is the best time to let out everything bottled up Gaara-sama… this temporary stay here is not only for your safety."_

"You are so right Tsunade," Gaara said monotonously," so right." A tear trailed down the young man's cheek. He hugged the journal to his chest.

End Chapter 3 Make A Move

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A note from AiOrikasa:**

Ha, a very sad and emo ending. Well I tried.

No this is not a GaaraxTsunade, GaaraxShizune, GaaraxHinata, or NejixTenTen story. If you are reading this story because of those 4 different pairings you are reading the wrong story. This story is completely **GaaraxNeji**. I just created a GaaraxHinata and NejixTenTen moment to cause suspense.

Some anti-GaaraxNeji shippers maybe reading this and they maybe wondering, why does this chick go crazy over this crack pairing? My goal in this story was to show that Gaara and Neji don't always have to hook up after having drugs and sex. There are not many GaaraxNeji story that makes the two characters actually meet as peers, I don't really like that cause believe it or not Gaara and Neji can get together if they met. They have their similarities in their dark pasts. That is something that NejixTenTen or GaaraxHinata does not have.

You may say that I made Gaara and Neji totally OOC. If you have that problem don't read fanfiction. Basically all characters in fanfics are OOC cause it is hard to make a character that is not yours. Masashi Kishimoto did a good job designing Gaara and Neji. I even have a little admiration for those two. Lots of the Naruto characters I look up to because even though they fell they would get back up and try again. That drive in them really made me into a Naruto fan. I tried my best to analyze Gaara and Neji's character. I hope I didn't make them horribly OOC. One of my career options is psychologist. Either that, a writer, or an architect. Writing this story really made me think about how teens go through homosexuality. After writing this I maybe a little more lenient with gays.

The GaaraxNeji community needs to expand! We need more GaaraxNeji pictures, stories, and even moments in the show and manga. GaaNej 4 eva!

**Highlights for the next chapter:**

Week's later Gaara is trying to speak to Neji alone but Neji keeps on avoiding him. Gaara starts to lose hope for Neji and requests to go back home. But unfortunately, some unwanted visitors enter Konoha. You thought it was bad when Neji found out Gaara's darkest secret but it is going to get worse. A battle rages on!


	4. Chapter 4 Why push me away?

**Ninja Swap!**

**Disclaimer: I may be an awesome goddess but I did not create the ever so awesome anime Naruto. I wish I did (so I could rightfully say that I, AiOrikasa, OWN Gaara) but I do not. A low life like me could not have created something so amazing. I give props to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi and bisexuality. If you are a homophobe (like me) don't read it. I just so happen to like GaaNej get over it. If you don't like GaaNej then why do you even bother? You should not even be on the Internet right now! Go study like a good little professor!**

Chapter 4- Why push me away? 

Week's later Gaara was still in pain after Neji found out his secret. Although Gaara started to fit in more with the villagers, Neji kept on avoiding him. Ever since that Sunday night when Neji peeked into his journal, Gaara constantly tried to talk to Neji alone. Whenever there was a perfect opportunity Neji would slip away.

Within these weeks Gaara continued to fill in his journal with his deepest thoughts and feelings. He wrote of how Neji reacted to his darkest secret, how many piles and stacks of paperwork he had to complete, and also about how friendly the children were at the Ninja Academy.

_… It was ironic that day. The children at the Academy were playing ball. I was watching their games from nearby. Sadly, their ball was stuck on the branches of a tall and massive tree. The children looked up at the ball with sadden faces; their game was over. This reminded me of the time when I was young and the children lost their ball on top of a mountain. Just like I did many years ago, I hovered the ball off of the tree and held it in my hands. 'Here' I said. At first the children were hesitant. But they gladly took the ball back. My good deed made my cold heart warm up again. If only Neji could see that…_

Tap! A small stone was thrown at a nearby window. Gaara looked out of the window, it was Naruto. Naruto waved at Gaara, he jumped on top of buildings and finally met face-to-face with Gaara. Gaara immediately shut his journal and locked it tight in an office cabinet. Gaara slid the window open.

Naruto smiled and said happily," Hello buddy!"

Gaara rolled his eyes," Make it quick Naruto… I'm not really in the mood."

Naruto's happy face fell," What's wrong Gaara?"

Gaara crossed his arms," Nothing… what do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out-"

"No," Gaara said impassively.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's arm and continued," but now you have no choice, because I am going to cheer you up!"

Gaara tried to make Naruto's grip around his arm loosen," Ew no! I am going nowhere!" Naruto jumped out of the window with Gaara in hand. Gaara gave up and agreed to "hang out" with Naruto.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wack! Neji slipped his house doors open. He slipped his shoes off of his feet at the front door.

"Uncle I am home." Neji called in a monotonous voice.

Neji's Uncle was reading and looked over his shoulder," You're home early. How was training?" He sipped at his tea.

Neji sat next to him," Just perfect…" His spar with TenTen did not last very long. He won every time.

Neji's Uncle looked over at a digital clock," You weren't even gone for an hour." Neji groaned. His uncle smiled, he shut his book and got up from his seat.

"Come outside with me," he said," You need to train more." Neji nodded and got up, he really needed it. His spar with TenTen was just merely a warm up.

The Hyuuga household was practically a mansion. The Hyuuga clan owned acres of beautiful land; their training area was almost as admirable as the training grounds. The grass is soft and flourishing, and there is a serene rushing waterfall. Neji and his uncle practiced until the middle of the afternoon. Neji breathed heavily.

Neji's Uncle looked concerned," Neji what is wrong? You're out of breath?"

Neji furiously shook his head and lied," There is nothing wrong Uncle." His uncle was not satisfied with Neji's reply, he knew there was something wrong with him.

"Neji sit next to me," he said. His uncle sat on his knees on a wooden platform; Neji sat next to him and listened attentively.

"What is the matter with you Neji? You have been coming home earlier and earlier, you no longer meet with your peers, you're eating habits changed, and you go to sleep earlier than you used to."

Neji stared at the ground," Uncle, it's because I am… confused." Neji looked up from the ground and looked up to his uncle, he was listening to him with care.

"One… one of my friends… has a deep admiration for me… sort of like love," Neji said.

"Tenten?"

"No… well yes. She does like me, I do know that… the one that loves me is… is a boy…"

Neji's Uncle did not have a surprised or shocked look that Neji suspected he would have. His face remained caring," Do you care for your friend?"

Neji looked down at the ground again," I don't know. I only talked to him for a short while, but I knew him forever. When I spoke to him I felt sort of… connected." Neji's Uncle nodded.

"When I spoke to him I conversed with him differently than any other person. He made me feel happy again."

Neji's Uncle nodded again," Is it that you are worried about what other people think?"

Neji was as nervous as his fidgety cousin, Hinata. That question appalled him, that question is what made him so confused. Can he still fit into society with Gaara?

Neji's Uncle sighed," Do the right thing Neji-san. The worse thing you could do is lose him as a friend."

Neji slowly got up from his seat," I will… try my best uncle." Neji was about to step out of the Hyuuga household and return back to the village.

"Oh and Neji-"

Neji turned around," Hm?"

"No matter which road you will take, you will always be the nephew that I love." Neji stared at his uncle dumbfounded. His uncle grabbed him in an embrace, Neji was even more flabbergasted. Neji slowly hugged back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto and Gaara walked the streets of Konoha. The villagers greeted the two on their way and Gaara would politely bow back to them. Naruto stopped with loving eyes when he saw Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura-chan over here!" Naruto said yelled.

Sakura turned around and next to her was Sai.

"Oh look its 10 centimeter penis boy," Sai said with a smile.

"What the fuck Sai!" Naruto said angrily," Why are you dating my woman?"

Sakura punched Naruto," I am nobody's woman!"

"Yeah especially since she is very ogress," Sai remarked. Sakura started beating the crap out of Sai and Naruto.

Yep, Gaara thought, she is defiantly Tsunade's disciple. Her brutal strength is killing them.

"Ok… ok we're sorry," Naruto said," Mercy! Mercy!"

"I'm not sorry," Sai whispered," She is a monster!"

"Shut the hell up Sai!" Naruto whispered back. Sakura finally stopped beating the pulp out of them.

Naruto said happily," Gaara has came to give us a mission guys!"

Gaara furiously shook his head," I did not come to give you a mission Naruto."

Naruto got down on his knees," But… but… please Gaara! I need to bring Sasuke back!" Naruto made a puppy dog face.

I guess this is what Tsunade meant, Gaara thought.

"_You better get used to pests here at this village," Tsunade coughed," Naruto."_

Gaara put his hand over Naruto's face and Naruto's arms started to flail. Gaara muffled all of Naruto's pleas; his teammates laughed at them. While Gaara was holding onto Naruto's countenance he spotted Neji and Tenten shopping. Neji's hands were full of shopping bags.

Neji shopping, Gaara thought? Gaara laughed at the thought. Gaara let go of Naruto's visage and Naruto fell face flat on the ground.

"Come on Neji! Next stop!" Tenten said cheerfully.

Neji wore a face of boredom. I come out of my home, Neji thought, and a shopping lunatic attacks me.

"Neji!" Gaara called out. Neji turned around and he spotted Gaara from afar. Neji stopped following Tenten and looked at the red head.

"Neji! I've been meaning to speak with you!" Gaara waved.

TenTen stopped when she noticed that Neji was no longer trailing behind her anymore," Neji what's wrong?"

Well it's better than shopping, Neji thought, just do what uncle told you.

"Tenten, I just forgot that I have to run an errand for uncle," Neji lied.

"But Neji you-"

Neji interrupted," Yes I promised that I would go with you… but if I don't do this… then there will be bad consequences."

Tenten was disappointed," Oh alright." Neji handed her the shopping bags and she continued shopping to the next boutique. When she was not looking Neji headed towards Gaara.

Gaara smiled when Neji dumped Tenten," Naruto it was nice hanging with you… but I have business that needs to be accounted for."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara and Neji met on top of the Hokage's office building, over looking the mountain of all of the Hokages. The weather was mild and beautiful; there was no cloud in the sky. The village below them was busy and the sound of children's laughter was audible.

Gaara leaned on the railings around the building next to Neji. He looked down at the cheerful village," I guess it was sort of awkward for you then…"

Neji blushed and looked away from Gaara's gaze," Why?"

Gaara looked questionably at Neji.

"Why me?" Neji said," There are more respectable people out there. I am not the best ninja, the best looking man, or the nicest guy. Why?"

Gaara sighed and cupped Neji's face," Oh, but you are! When I first saw you… you were like an angel that aided me and came to my rescue. You also one of the people that actually treated me like a human being. At first you were very hesitant about me, but… I could tell that you care for me as well."

Neji was shocked, what Gaara said was moving and very true. When he was around Gaara he felt completely different than hanging around Tenten. When he was with Gaara it was an adventure, not just a "shopping spree".

Gaara leaned closer to Neji," I love you." Gaara's lips were just an inch away from Neji's. Neji was so shocked and transfixed. He could not believe what he just heard; Gaara was serious unlike Tenten's little crush. Neji's eyes widened when their lips finally met. The kiss was not rough, but soft and innocent. Neji calmed down and he was actually enjoying his interaction with the red head. Their lips parted.

Neji kissed Gaara back, "Kiss me more." They started pecking each other's lips quickly getting rougher and less innocent with each kiss. Neji opened his mouth wide and Gaara tangled his tongue with Neji's. Gaara combed his fingers through Neji's long hair. Neji moaned through his lips, asking for more. Neji brushed his tongue over Gaara's pearly white teeth. Gaara moaned back. Neji held onto the short boy's waist tightly.

Gaara slipped his tongue out of Neji's mouth and started to nibble on Neji's ear. He then pecked slowly down to the nip of Neji's neck, brushing his long hair off of his shoulders. Neji gasped with pleasure when Gaara gave him a hickey. He had never felt so alive.

Gaara reached down for his pants, slowly loosening it off of Neji's waist. Neji slapped his hands off of his pants and released him from the hot make-out.

Neji said angrily," What are you doing Gaara?" He turned towards him and tightened his pants.

Gaara licked his lips," I thought it'd be nice to step up our relationship a bit further."

Neji gave him a serious look," It is to early to step to that level Gaara-"

"But I want you Neji!" Gaara said.

"It'll have to wait Gaara-"

Gaara wrinkled an invisible eyebrow and he crossed his arms impatiently," What are you so afraid of?"

Neji mimicked the same irritated face that Gaara had," I am afraid of nothing Gaara! I hardly even know you enough to start having sex with you!"

Gaara returned the furious look," If that's the way that you feel, leave!" He stubbornly leaned on the railings of the building.

I got carried away, Neji thought, I should have never done that in the first place. He rubbed at his neck and hid it with his hair. He looked at the young man a second time. He was a sight to be seen, he was very petite for a guy his age, he has admirable red hair, and an artistic tattoo 'ai', meaning love. He blinked and he almost had second thoughts about his decision.

"Well? Go!" Gaara said monotonously.

Neji fingered his hair," I was just leaving…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara felt more at loss, his heart filled with regret. The once bright sky transformed to sullen rain clouds. The dusky clouds busted with thunder and lightning and droplets of rain. Gaara watched the villagers from below bustle out of the streets and into their homes, avoiding the rain. Gaara did not move from his spot, he did not care if he got a little wet, which was the least of his problems. He was hoping that the rain would wash all of his problems away…

Someone tapped Gaara lightly on the shoulder," Do you want to go inside and stay dry?"

Gaara turned around and it was Tsunade.

"Another clone I suppose," Gaara said monotonously. Gaara looked down at the village again.

The clone nodded, she was very concerned, Gaara was more sadden than usual. She stood next to him and leaned on the railings next to him," What is the matter Gaara?"

Gaara shook his head off from the water dripping down from his hair like a wet dog," I could have said no to your suggestion on switching positions with me. At first I thought that it was the most ridiculous idea thought of. But then I thought that… that I could win someone's heart while I was here. The only reason why I agreed to your proposition was because I wanted Hyuuga Neji to fall in love with me."

"During my stay here Neji was very suspicious of me and my actions. He believed that I was not to be trusted because of my dark and viscous past. I reassured him that I am a reliable person and we immediately cliqued. We trained together and loads of fun. We became close friends."

"I was jealous because someone also had Neji in their heart. She was closer to him than I'd ever be. I had no other choice but get his attention somehow. In my fury and jealousy I kissed his cousin, Hinata. He did notice me a lot more after that. That kiss with Hinata was probably one of my biggest mistakes. He started to think little of me and gave me no respect. That was when he read my journal that you gave me. He read of how much I admired him, lusted for him… loved him."

"Ever since then he has been avoiding me. I tried for weeks to talk to him and tell how important he is to me, but he would always slip away. But today I got the opportunity to speak with him again. At this very spot my dream came true, I was kissing Hyuuga Neji. It was one of the greatest moments of my life, Tsunade. I was prepared to step up do more than kissing but… he pushed me away. I have failed in my mission to win his heart Tsunade, no matter what he will just push me away… avoid me."

"I wish to go back home," Gaara finally said," There is no reason for me staying any longer."

"But Gaara, you are not safe there! The Atkatsuki will come to finish the job they had not completed, you were supposed to die that day," Tsunade said seriously.

"I don't give a damn anymore!" Gaara said furiously," Let them attack me, I will kill them!" Gaara controlled himself; he breathed in and out.

Tsunade bowed her head," As you wish. You'll be going tonight." The clone vanished. Gaara held his tears.

Outside of the village was an ominous group of ninja. A small clay bird was spying on Gaara and Tsunade. The small bird flew to its master's hand and whispered into his ears.

"The time is now," one of the mysterious ninja said," to finish what we started!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Click! Gaara shut all of his bags containing his possessions shut. After washing his problems away he was finally going back home. He would finally be reunited with his villagers and family.

Temari and Kankuro are going to be nosy, Gaara thought, about my stay here. Tsunade was the only one that Gaara planned on telling about his stay in Konoha. He had no intention of telling his siblings about his love for Hyuuga Neji. Gaara looked out of the window, it was still raining outside. The raindrops made a soothing pitter patter sound.

I guess I will miss this place, Gaara thought.

Shizune opened the office door," Ready whenever you are Gaara-kun." Gaara nodded. Shizune allowed Gaara to exit…

"Wait, Shizune I am missing something," Gaara said. He ran back inside. He unlocked a cabinet on his desk with a golden key. Inside of the cabinet was Gaara's small journal. He stared hard at the journal.

Neji, Gaara thought, you will always be in my heart.

He slowly placed the journal into his bag…

CRASH! A bomb crashed through a window. Gaara eyed the bomb and he recognized it with fear. It was shaped like a small bird.

"Shizune," he yelled," get down!"

Shizune quickly got down on her knees and held TonTon tight to her chest. BOOM! The bomb exploded. Gaara formed a sand barrier around them they were safe. The office was put to ruins there was a huge hole that blew in rain. Gaara removed the barrier and stepped outside, he scanned outside for their enemy. He looked up and there was a giant bird that Gaara suspected to be up in the sky.

They are here, Gaara thought.

Shizune got up as quick as possible and sounded an alarm; the village was under attack! Women and children were hid and ninjas were prepared to fight. A silhouette was on top of the large mountain behind the office. Gaara looked up and squinted his eyes. He focused his vision on the tall silhouette, it came clear to him… it was the leader of the Akatsuki!

The leader had other Akatsuki members standing next to him: Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu. The each had their black lengthy robes that had blood red printed clouds. The leader gently raised his right arm and his group dispersed, it was just between him and Gaara now… Gaara jumped up the office building and up the mountain until he met face to face with the leader. The leader was literally a shadow; all that Gaara could identify was his orange striking eyes.

"What do you want?" Gaara said coldly.

The leader made a slight chuckle," We knew of the Hokage's plans. We were watching you Subaku no Gaara. You switching with the Hokage means nothing. It's actually for our advantage. All my members are scattered around the village… each assigned to claim each section of the village…They may have their own personal missions…"

Sakura ran outside when she heard the noisy sirens. When she slammed her door shut, a bird shaped bomb greeted her. She recognized the "piece of art" and dodged the blow. Deidara was over head riding his giant clay bird. Sai jumped out of his apartment building and stood next to Sakura.

Deidara jumped off of his bird," You girl! I've come for revenge… hm!"

Sakura held onto her waist in pain," What did I ever do to you?!"

Deidara was pissed," You killed my lover, Sasori! Now you must die, un!" He threw more bombs at Sakura; Sai protected the wounded Sakura with his living ink drawings.

Deidara was surprised," Wow someone else in the world knows how to make their art come to life. I am impressed." Sai remained emotionless.

Zetsu licked his lips," Alright a buffet!"

"Wait for me Zetsu-san," Tobi squeaked," cause Imma good boy!" (A/N: I love Tobi! He is so funny!)

A couple of jounnin was stuck in the middle of a fight with Zetsu. Zetsu tangled them in branches and vines.

Zetsu laughed," You actually think you can beat me here! I have the advantage there is so much plant life!" He suffocated them with the squeezing plants.

"Time to dig in," Zetsu said. Tobi jumped on Zetsu's back.

"Tobi!" Zetsu said impatiently," I'm trying to eat my prey here!"

"O! I'm sorry Zetsu-san," Tobi got off of him.

"Great now I can eat in peace!" Zetsu bent down so he could eat the men whole but he froze. What the fuck, Zetsu thought.

"Not so fast," Shikamaru said. He held the two with a shadow possession jutsu. Next to him were his team and the rest of the chunnins in the village.

"Ino now!" Shikamaru yelled. Ino flipped her hair and was about to place a mind transfer jutsu, but a Tobi shadow clone stopped her. Tobi's clone also knocked out Shikamaru and he released his hold on them.

Zetsu growled," Great more food." Tobi formed thousands of more clones.

Shikamaru got up in pain. Damn, he thought, only Naruto of all people could produce all of those clones…

The leader continued,"…but our real objective… is to retrieve the Kyuubi…"

"Great!" Naruto said," I get to use my Ichiraku coupon!" He ran to the direction of the shop. He heard the small sound of sirens from afar. Ichiraku quickly closed down. Naruto felt a presence, and turned around slowly. Behind him were Itachi and Kisame. Kisame raised his sword over his head and swung it towards Naruto. Naruto was wide eyed; he could not seem to move…

Clash! Kakashi came out of nowhere and blocked Kisame's attack with a kunai. Kisame raised his sword. Kakashi activated his sharigan.

Behind was Jiraya. He dove in with rasengan in hand aiming for Uchiha Itachi. Itachi easily dodged the attack.

The leader proceeded," I have also sent others to your village as well…"

Tsunade was in Suna's council building. She held a telegraph in her hands, she crumbled it up," Damn it! My plan is not working!" She got up from her seat.

A council member got up next to her," What do you think you are doing Godaime?"

Tsunade turned to the old man," I am returning to my village!"

He replied," And leave us here alone?"

A jounnin busted a nearby door open and yelled," We are under attack!" The jounnin was blown to bits. He pieces of his body scattered around the room. Standing at the door of the building was the remaining members of the Akatsuki, Hidan and Kakuzu. The council members panicked.

One of the members got down on their knees," Here!" He handed Kakuzu money.

"If you want money, take it!"

Kakuzu gladly took the cash," Thank you, but that is not what we are after." The member had a look of fear in his eyes. Kakuzu snapped his fingers and Hidan sliced him with his scythe and licked his blood. He stabbed himself in the chest and the member landed face flat on the ground dead. Kakuzu just counted his money. The members fled and Tsunade just stood there in shock.

No, Tsunade thought, I couldn't go back to that old habit now! She regained her composure and pushed her fear of blood aside. She ran towards the two black robed men with her fists up ready for a deathly punch. Her punch landed onto the ground and the two Atkatsuki members dodged her blow. The cement on the ground crumbled into a large pit. Tsunade rubbed her fists and turned around to give them another attack.

Behind her Temari and Kankuro came to her aid.

Temari raised her giant fan," Hey I wasn't finished with you guys!"

Kankuro held his chakra strings and raised his puppets," They won't get away again!"

The leader persisted,"…now no one can get in the way! You are a dead man!"

His "shadow" faded within seconds and he was behind Gaara. He slowly took a silver weapon. The already sharp tool was engulfed by his chakra that made it razor sharp. Gaara just stood there without fear. He raised his weapon to his neck; Gaara grabbed him by the hand with his sand and flung him to the opposite side of the mountain.

Without hesitation, Gaara shot large sand needles at him. The leader faded into the night and dodged the hardened sand. He was over Gaara's head in a dark abyss of a portal. He grabbed a handful of Gaara's red hair tightly.

"If you enter in this portal with me, you'll die!" he said. Gaara wrinkled his nonexistent eyebrows in pain. The leader grabbed his hand and let go of his hair, pulling him closer and closer inside the portal of death. His arm was practically inside, and Gaara could feel burning, slicing, freezing, stabbing, and other types of pain on his arm. He figured that the portal was to torture the person trapped inside with every single type of pain existing. No wonder the man dragging him was the leader. (A/N: Sorry if this is corny. We don't know he leader's true power yet so I made something up.)

Gaara tried loosening the leaders hold with his sand but he would not let go of his grip. Gaara was defenseless; he was almost prepared to die at that point…

"Gentle Fist!" The leader let go of his grasp on Gaara's hand and he was dropped out of the portal. The leader stepped out of his created portal of death and closed it. He held onto his chest in pain and coughed up some blood. His attacker was Hyuuga Neji.

Gaara's arm felt like shit. It was smothered with his blood. There were cuts, burns, and holes. He never in his life felt so much pain. Gaara started rolling down the mountain. Neji saw him fall and grabbed a hold of Gaara's bloody hands.

Neji dragged Gaara back up," Everything is going to be all right. I'm here for you." Gaara was back up to his feet.

"Aw how sweet," The leader spat with sarcasm," I'll make sure that you two lovebirds are trapped in my portal of death for an eternity!"

Neji looked furious," Buuyakugan!" His eyes were fired by rage; his chakra points were clear as day. He ran towards the saffron-eyed man.

The leader laughed," The same attack won't work against me." He was about to fade into the shadows around him but his feet with held down by Gaara's sand. Gaara had difficulty raising his bleeding arm but he still held tight to the leader's ankles. Gaara made a fist and the sand crushed his feet. He was unable to move.

Neji striked him with chakra closing attacks. Poke by poke, he was at his 63rd palm and was about to finish him!

"No!" the leader yelled. He faded as hard as he could and released himself from Gaara's grasp. He vanished then appeared behind Neji. With all of strength and chakra left he summoned a portal and grabbed Neji fully into it.

Gaara's manipulated sand fell. His Neji was gone. A tear trailed down his cheek and he looked over at the leader in shock. He then changed from devastated to enraged. He made some quick hand signs and manipulated his sand around the Akatsuki leader's arm.

"Sand coffin!" Gaara crushed his arm off. He held onto his bleeding arm and screamed.

The portal was released and out came a bloody Neji. While the leader was screaming in pain Gaara knelt down to the man he loves. His once soft and beautiful skin had bruises, cuts, and holes everywhere. And his once brunette hair became a dark crimson red.

"We've got to get out of here," the leader said monotonously," or else I may lose everything!"

The leader pushed a button on an ear-piece and said into it," We are retreating!"

Deidara's bombs lit a whole bunch of homes on fire. He still did not finish the job by killing Haruno Sakura.

He pushed his ear-piece to reply," But leader I am not finished! Hm!"

Zetsu let go of the chunnins that was in his grasp," Yeah and I'm not finished feasting!"

Tobi's shadow clones disappeared," And I'm not done playing!"

"Oh shit!" Kisame said.

Itachi said monotonously," We don't have the Kyuubi."

Temari waved her huge fan," Wind scythe jutsu!"

Hidan dodged the wind. Kankuro then trapped him inside of his puppet and stabbed him.

Tsunade uppercut Kakuzu and his head spun around an abnormal way. He pulled his head back in place and pulled Hidan out of Kankuro's puppet.

"I cannot die you mother fucker!" Hidan yelled.

"Chill out," Kakuzu said," We have to go anyways."

"No! I want to kick their asses!" Hidan yelled.

"I don't give a shit, we're leaving!" he said to all of them," Hidan, Kakuzu meet us at our hideout outside of the Fire country."

Deidara shook his head and looked at his opponents," Well it seems that I got to go. But someday Haruno Sakura…"

He walked towards the pink haired teen and kissed her,"… I will kill you, un."

She had a shocked looked and passed out. Sai grabbed her from her fall. Deidara made an evil laugh and leaped onto his giant bird and flew away. (A/N: Haha for all Deidara/Sakura fans out there. XD I'm really into Deidara/Sasori though.)

"I guess the party is over Zetsu-san," Tobi said disappointed. Zetsu and Tobi phased away. Itachi and Kisame also phased but without a word.

"On no you don't!" Temari said," Nobody wrecks my village and gets away with it!" She waved her fan but Hidan and Kakuzu headed out of the Sand.

The members each reassembled at the mountain next to their leader. Deidara was the first to notice their leader's critical condition.

"Hey join the club," he said waving his nonexistent arm.

"Shut up you dumbass and help me up," the leader scolded. Deidara and Itachi helped him up from his crushed ankles and they escaped. The battle was over.

Gaara started to bawl his eyes out. Even though his own blood from head to toe smothered him he was still breathing. Neji reached for Gaara.

Neji heaved and coughed up blood," Gaara… I love you…" Neji's arm fell and he became unconscious. Gaara weeped on top of Neji's chest.

End Chapter 4 Why push me away?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take that back this chapter is the largest by a page! 11 pages total. Whew! Let me tell you this… I suck at fight scenes and I don't really enjoy writing them. But I hope it ended up okay. And I tried to bring my creative juices out with some Atkatsuki members that have not revealed their powers in the manga yet, so give me some slack please. At first I was going to use Orochimaru but I thought that was sort of stupid. And I thought, hey isn't the reason why Gaara swapped is because of the Akatsuki? So why not them? And this is what I came up with. And for confused peeps reading this, yes Hidan and Kakuzu are still alive. They have not fought Shikamaru and his team yet.The setting is after the Gaara chase and before Asuma's death.

Almost finished! Yeahs!

**Highlights for the next chapter:**

Tsunade comes as quick as possible to check on Konoha. Gaara makes sure that it is in good shape before his departure. Tsunade works on Neji's critical wounds. Gaara almost loses all hope on Neji but before he leaves he will see his angel once again.


	5. Chapter 5 True Love

**Ninja Swap!**

**Disclaimer: I may be an awesome goddess but I did not create the ever so awesome anime Naruto. I wish I did (so I could rightfully say that I, AiOrikasa, OWN Gaara) but I do not. A low life like me could not have created something so amazing. I give props to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi and bisexuality. If you are a homophobe (like me) don't read it. I just so happen to like GaaNej get over it. If you don't like GaaNej then why do you even bother? You should not even be on the Internet right now! Go study like a good little professor!**

Chapter 5- True Love

_-It's so good, loving somebody, when somebody loves you back._

Tsunade hurried into the village as soon as possible. When she saw the village in ruins she could not believe her eyes. Just a few ninja was able to create as much damage like the Orochimaru attack 2 years ago, all because of Deidara's menacing bombs. Her moment of awe had to be post poned when she heard the news of Neji Hyuuga's critical condition. She ordered all of the medics to wash his skin from his blood so she could examine each bruise and scar. Neji's injuries had to be the most gruesome she ever seen, luckily she got rid of her blood phobia, if she hadn't she would not even be a step close to him. Her moment of awe revisited her; she could not believe how many cuts, bullet holes, and stabs the boy received. It was almost impossible to heal all of his wounds with the limited amount of chakra the medical ninja have. Tsunade held onto her temples, she was stressing and wiped a trickle of sweat from her forehead. She was able to save him from a life-threatening stab of an arrow, years ago, but she was unsure if Neji was able to survive this time. She stepped out of the emergency room. Tsunade turned right and there sat Gaara. Bright white walls of the hospital corridor surrounded him. He was anxiously waiting, watching the tiled floors below his feet. When her clone vanished with her last visit with Gaara she immediately learned of his feelings for her patient. Tsunade sighed; she had no idea how to break it to him. Gaara was deeply in love with Neji, and he would be **devastated **if Neji were to pass away.

Tsunade took a seat next to Gaara. He turned to her after staring hard at the ground with bloodshot eyes. "Is he doing any better?" he asked.

Tsunade wiped more sweat from her forehead. She was still unsure of what to tell him. She started by saying," We are getting there… Neji still has a heart beat. This is the hardest operation in my medical career…Neji has a two-percent chance of living."

Gaara's face remained emotionless. He is trying way too hard to hide his feelings, Tsunade thought.

"May I see him?" he asked. Tsunade directed him inside of the emergency room. A chakra circle of medical ninja circumscribed Neji. Tsunade ordered them to move out of the way. Gaara went down on his knees next to Neji. His once bloody body was enveloped with bandages and wraps. Tsunade watched as Gaara studied Neji from head to toe. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy, she could closely relate to what he was facing. His grief is similar to how she mourned for her little brother and Dan, her lover. No physical injury could compare to losing a loved one. Tsunade knew that for a fact.

Shizune walked into the emergency room with TonTon and a telegraph in hand. She delivered Tsunade the telegraph it was from Suna. She shook her head as she read the note. They wanted Gaara back.

"I'm not leaving now," Gaara complained.

"Gaara, the council wants you back. Your village is in a dilemma. A representative was killed, hundreds of ninja was slaughtered, and most importantly they have no leader. Your village is still open to attacks; it's time for us to swap back."

Gaara looked down at Neji and mumbled," It's all your fault…"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Gaara said without a hint of emotion," If it were not for you and your stupid idea about switching positions this would have never happened. Our villages would be safe and Neji would not be hurt."

"It could not have been helped," Tsunade said," My plan was not stupid. It just had a bad outcome, Gaara. I told you countless times that the purpose of my plan was to-"

Gaara interrupted and raised his voice, "- to keep me safe. But what do you care? I am nothing special to you, I am just a kid!"

His words struck Tsunade like a stab to the heart. She looked down at the ground with a sadden face. Gaara held tighter to Neji's hand," I am going nowhere."

Tsunade stopped looking down at the ground and approached Gaara with an enraged look," You want to know why I care so much?"

Gaara turned around, Tsunade walked slowly towards him. She threateningly cracked her knuckles as she got closer to the young man. She held him by his collar and raised him from the ground.

Shizune was shocked," Tsunade control yourself!" The medical ninja widened their eyes in shock.

She raised her voice," I'll tell you why I care so much!" She shook him and lost control.

"It's because I care too much for people's sorry asses like yours. It's because I despise seeing someone hurt! I gag when I hear when an innocent person died of an accident; I twitch when someone cries, when they are in pain! So please…!"

Tsunade raised her fist; Gaara thought her balled up fists were just a threat. But it was not merely a threat; her balled up fist was moving closer and closer to Gaara's face. Gaara prepared to defend himself from her blow, but her hand paused an inch away from his face just at the tip of his nose.

Tsunade made a small chuckle and whispered in Gaara's ear in a more controlled voice," Please go… for your village…for me." She let go of her grasp of the young man.

Gaara made a last look at the injured Neji. He wanted deep in his heart to stay with Neji in his surgery, but he had no choice to go. Gaara brushed Neji's hair out of his face and got up from the ground.

He brushed his shoulders," I'm ready."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All that Gaara could do was hope for the best and get packing. He was not the religious type but yet he prayed to God in hopes on Neji's condition. He felt sort of embarrassed by "talking to himself" but he reassured himself that he was asking for God's blessings. And he was hoping that if he did pray Neji would be safe.

"God, I am sorry, for this is my first time ever praying to you, but I seriously need your help. I know what you are thinking. Why do I deserve your help? I have done bad things; I've killed and hurt the innocent. There is no excuse for the crimes that I have done in the past. But I have seen the light, I have changed, and I finally went the right road. At first I believed that the only reason I was sent to this earth was to kill, but now I know that I am here to live life like everyone else…

"I ask of you to give me your blessings and save the love of my life, Neji Hyuuga. I heard that you dislike homosexuality, but please forgive me, because I cannot but help loving Neji. When I laid eyes on him, I immediately fell in love. Right now he is in critical condition with a two- percent chance of living. My village is dragging me back home during this terrible situation. I have no choice but to leave him. I have had a crappy life, and if Neji were to die I will be completely torn apart. I cannot live, exist without him. I have only felt physical pain and suffering once or twice in my life, but losing Neji will be more painful. So I pray to you now, to save Neji."

Gaara got up from his knees just in time after his little prayer before Shizune caught him.

"Are you ready?" Shizune asked. Gaara nodded.

"Tsunade is the best medical ninja out there. She has trained other ninjas and me to do our best in the medical field. I am sure she will take good care of Neji," she tried reassured him.

She escorted Gaara to the front gates just like how she guided him to the Hokage's office. They slowly walked together through the empty streets and alleyways of Konoha. He was going to miss the tiny village and its people, their warmth and friendliness made Gaara feel more at home.

_Gaara handed the ball to the young boy, "Here."_

_The child hesitated but reached for the ball with a bright smile," Thank you sir."_

They passed an unoccupied Ichiraku Ramen. Gaara blushed with embarrassment. There he got a noticeable erection.

_Gaara really admired Neji's feminine qualities. He was especially turned on when Neji licked his pink lips away from the ramen's mouth-watering soup. Gaara felt an erection coming on… his penis was moving like a shriveled worm._

"_Are you gonna eat that?" Naruto asked. Gaara hid his erection, and tried to hide his embarrassment._

"_Yes take it!" Gaara said._

They then strolled through the marketplace. Gaara shuddered when he faced the boutique where Neji and Tenten (A/N: I spelled it right this time:3) kissed.

_She turned Neji around so he could face her and quickly pecked him on the lips. Gaara was awake the whole time. He could not be sleeping when his crush was holding him, he had to savor the moment. His eyes could not believe it at first and he rubbed the remaining sand from his eyes._

Gaara regurgitated at the memory and continued walking onward. The usual loud and busy marketplace was emptier than an anorexic girl's stomach. He looked left and right, him and Shizune were the only living souls in the village. He stopped in his tracks; his once squinting eyes widened with shock. In front of the village's gate was every civilian and ninja waiting for him.

Gaara rubbed his eyes and removed the shocked look. In front of the villagers was Tsunade. She stood there with her hands resting on her hips. Gaara removed his shocked look before the villagers noticed and replaced it with apathy. He stood in front of Tsunade with his arms crossed.

Tsunade said declared," The Hidden Village of the Leaves would like to thank you for protecting our home from total destruction." The villagers cheered in appreciation. Tsunade hushed the crowd by raising her hand authoritatively.

She continued," We would all love for you to stay but now it is time for us to switch back…" The once cheerful mood of the villagers converted to sullen. There were some rude "what the fucks" and "boos" but Tsunade brushed the comments off her shoulder.

Tsunade cleared her throat impatiently," but before you go, the village has a present for you."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. Tsunade waved her arm and the crowd of villagers split like Moses and the Red Sea. Gaara saw an angel from heaven in the middle of the crowd. The angel's back faced him with large bright golden wings and a glowing halo. Gaara released his arms from being crossed over his chest. He couldn't believe his eyes. Tsunade nodded and rested her hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Go to him," Tsunade said. Gaara nodded back and ran towards the angel like his life depended on it. The heavenly spirit turned slowly faced Gaara as he approached him. The angel instantaneously detected the red head and rushed towards him. The atmosphere felt light and serene but it felt like an eternity before the two finally united. Gaara held onto him tightly so his angel could not leave him. Gaara turned to Tsunade and mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded in response.

The once impassive and psychotic Subaku no Gaara was shedding tears of happiness over his angel's shoulder. The clouds overhead moved away from the blazing sun and illuminated the couple below. Without a care, they kissed each other passionately. Gaara's flowing tears ran down his angel's cheeks. When they're kiss broke apart the angel wiped Gaara's tears from his dark rimmed eyes.

"Neji I was so worried," Gaara said between sobs.

Neji cupped Gaara's cheek," … I will always be at your side."

Gaara looked up at the blue sky; finally, things were going to be okay…

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Gaara received his present the readers of Ninja Swap! receive a gift as well. Several deleted scenes written in script format. ENJOY!

So Let's Begin!

Scene I- Crazy Conservative Uncle

Remember in Chapter 4 Why push me away? that Neji seeked advice from his wise Uncle. But what if he receives scorn instead?

-ACTION-

Neji's Uncle: What is the matter with you Neji? You have been coming home earlier and earlier, you no longer meet with your peers, you're eating habits changed, and you go to sleep earlier than you used to.

Neji: (looking down) Uncle, it's because I am… confused… one… one of my friends… has a deep admiration for me… sort of like love.

Neji's Uncle: TenTen?

Neji: No… well yes. She does like me, I do know that… the one that loves me is… is a boy…

Neji's Uncle: (wide-eyed) Well that's a problem. Who is this boy?!

Neji: Hey you are supposed to not care! And support my decision!

Neji's Uncle: Well the author is into cliché bullshit too much. (looks to AiOrikasa in the background)

AiOrikasa: Hey what the hell are you doing?! (waves script around)

Neji's Uncle: (grabs script from me) And how the heck do you expect me to stand around and watch me daughter act like a whore?! Hinata come here!

Hinata: (crawls in) Y…yes Father?

AiOrikasa: calm down. Gaara just wanted to get Neji jealous and plus people do support the coupling-

Neji's Uncle: (bops Neji and Hinata) What are you trying to do? Ruin the reputation of the Hyuuga clan? Hyuuga's don't have gay men or prostitutes, oh no…

Hinata: (cries)

AiOrikasa: oh not again (groans) this is why it took me forever to finish this piece. It's all your goddamn fault!

Neji's Uncle: (ignores AiOrikasa) You know that you two cannot marry outside of the clan. The Hyuuga bloodline needs to be pure!

AiOrikasa: (grossed out) Ew so does that mean The Hyuuga clan practices incest?! (points to Neji and Hinata) So… ha this is rich!

Neji's Uncle: (pissed off) Do not degrade our practice! That is why the Hyuuga clan will always be better than yours will.

AiOrikasa: I don't even have a clan… as far as I know the Chang's never performed incest. (laughs out loud) That's like me dating my eleven-year-old brother!

Neji: (betrayed) Uncle that was supposed to be a clan secret! Now everyone will know that I have been having sex with Hinata!

Hinata: (faints)

AiOrikasa: GASPETH!

End Scene I

Ok that was just a warm up for more ridiculous stuff that I thought at the top of my head. Took me five seconds actually. Sorry if my humor was too harsh but… incest is plain creepy (except for SasukexItachi, now that's an exception. XD)

Next Scene!

Scene II Sex in the water…

Now remember Chapter Three Make A Move… Gaara gets to see Neji naked after their hard training so what if I added a little twist to it… -evillaugh- I am so crazy…

-ACTION-

Neji: (stretches and yawns) Ah! What a workout! (strips)

Gaara: (notices Neji's hot body)

Neji: (looks to Gaara) Are you watching me undress?

Gaara: (flushed) N…no!

AiOrikasa: (hiding in the wood) Ah now is the time for me to place my "dark magic"… (puts a spell on the Neji)

Neji: (sexy smile) You are, aren't you?

Gaara: (blush) Maybe a little…

Neji: (approaches Gaara) Oh…? Then let me see you too?

Gaara: (gulps)

Neji: (slowly undresses Gaara)

AiOrikasa: (evil yaoi fangirl laugh)

Neji: (tongue kisses the naked Gaara)

Gaara: (moaning)

AiOrikasa: Where's the camera? (spazzes out)

Gaara: (pushes Neji in the water with him) I always wanted to do this…

Neji: I did too…

AiOrikasa: (shocked) OMG Gaara is seme and Neji is uke! O snap I gotta take notes! (brings out notepad, observing)

Gaara: (licks and nibbles on Neji's nipples while using dirty hand motions up and down Neji's penis)

Neji: (moans out loud)

AiOrikasa: (wide-eyed)

Neji: (flips Gaara to the bottom) Now it's my turn…

AiOrikasa: (writes furiously) Wow this is unheard of! Never have I seen the seme and uke positions switch, so damn hott!

Neji: (dips head in water and gives Gaara a blowjob)

AiOrikasa: (faints from being over-excited, exposed)

Neji and Gaara: (come out of the water) Who the hell is this?!

Gaara: (kicks AiOrikasa) Was she eavesdropping on us?

AiOrikasa: (wakes up) OMGees! (hugs Gaara's leg) I am such a big fan of yours that it's crazy! (looks up and sees you know what…) Wow he gave you a number didn't he?

Gaara: (hides lower area and kicks AiOrikasa off leg) What the hell are you doing here!

AiOrikasa: I was just trying to help you get some… it's a win/win situation. You get turned on; I get turned on…

Neji: … well if you are talking about your spell it did not work…

AiOrikasa: What?! I am the author! I can make you do whatever I want! I defiantly was the one that made you guys have a quickie-

Neji: (interrupts) Duh we are in Naruto world I can easily deflect that stupid witchcraft.

Gaara: Yeah ninjas are way better than witches and warlocks… what fags…

AiOrikasa: (confused) So you had sex with him without me forcing you to?

Neji: Yup, cause Gaara is so damn hott. (tickles Gaara's aroused nipple)

Gaara: (pulls him back in the water)

AiOrikasa: Well I always did wonder what it would be like to have sex in the water… (jumps in with them) Hey wait up!

End Scene II

-evillaugh- I am so strange. That was the crappiest thing I have ever wrote ever. OMG the first smut thingy I have wrote. Oh shit… I hope my parents don't read it. XD The next scene I tried my hardest on. It won't be in script format and it will be even steamier…

Next Scene! Scene III The Last One!

Remember in Chapter 4 Why push me away? that Neji dumps Tenten to speak with Gaara. They meet ontop of the Hokage office building and have a hott make-out. Neji stopped Gaara before it got too out of hand, but what if they went further than a hott make-out?

-ACTION-

_Gaara leaned closer to Neji," I love you." Gaara's lips were just an inch away from Neji's. Neji was so shocked and transfixed. He could not believe what he just heard; Gaara was serious unlike TenTen's little crush. Neji's eyes widened when their lips finally met. The kiss was not rough, but soft and innocent. Neji calmed down and he was actually enjoying his interaction with the red head. Their lips parted.Neji kissed Gaara back, "Kiss me more." They started pecking each other's lips quickly getting rougher and less innocent with each kiss. Neji opened his mouth wide and Gaara tangled his tongue with Neji's. Gaara combed his fingers through Neji's long hair. Neji moaned through his lips, asking for more. Neji brushed his tongue over Gaara's pearly white teeth. Gaara moaned back. Neji held onto the short boy's waist tightly._

_Gaara slipped his tongue out of Neji's mouth and started to nibble on Neji's ear. He then pecked slowly down to the nip of Neji's neck, brushing his long hair off of his shoulders. Neji gasped with pleasure when Gaara gave him a hickey. He had never felt so alive. _

_Gaara reached down for his pants,_ Neji held onto his hand and grasped it tight," Is this really the right thing to do?"

Gaara loosened his hold on Neji's pants," It may seem awkward to you… but I love you Neji, and I think that I am ready for this-"

"At least some place else," Neji said," The whole village can see us from up here." Gaara surrounded the two of them with grains of sand; they then phased inside of the office building. Gaara locked the door of the office tightly and turned off the lights. When he turned around Neji pressed his lips furiously against Gaara's. They again slipped each other's tongues into their mouths and pressed each other against a wall. Gaara reached for Neji's pants again, this time without Neji stopping him. A completely naked Neji faced him. He licked his lips, ready to savor the taste of Neji. He trailed his tongue up and down Neji's body. Gaara felt Neji's bare erection on his thigh, and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"No it's just that… this reminded me of when I had an erection over you at Ichiraku," Gaara said.

"You did eh? I am flattered." Neji said sensually. Neji practically ripped off Gaara's pants. The feeling of their penises touching made Gaara blush to his ears. Gaara threw away his embarrassment, his exposure, and pushed the naked Neji to the ground.

"Bend over," Gaara ordered. Neji obeyed. Gaara took his penis and stuck it inside of Neji's entrance.

"Ah!" Neji cried out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked.

"No… it feels good," Neji said," It's just that you are so hard…" Gaara went in a rhythmical motion in and out of Neji getting quicker and harder. Gaara could not forget Neji's exposed penis. Using a matching rhythm Gaara moved up and down Neji's aroused penis.

"Ah! Faster, faster!" Neji said out loud. Gaara sped his ordinary rhythm giving more pleasure to his partner. Gaara stopped and ejaculated.

Gaara pulled his penis out off Neji's ass. He went down on his knees, took Neji's penis, and opened wide. He sucked Neji's hard cock like a chocolate piece of Pocky. Neji moaned when he felt Gaara's tongue massaging his area. The pleasure made Neji easily emit semen into Gaara's mouth. The taste made Gaara want to suck and lick more, he swallowed the sweet and salty liquid.

He released Neji's penis and licked his lips sensually;" You want to do it again?"

Neji looked down at Gaara," Hell yes."

They made love for hours on end. With the lights dimmed and the door shut no one could suspect anything. The two lovers were sweaty and exhausted, lying next to each other.

Gaara intertwined his fingers with Neji's,"I love you."

Neji nodded and laid his head on Gaara's chest," I know… I do too…"

End Scene III

**A Note from AiOrikasa:**

Wow I feel so dirty now, I'm so embarrassed. God forgive me for my sins. XD I can't help it now. A few months ago I would have looked at my writing and be all like WTF. I used to find yaoi so strange, but I have MATURED! (matured as in pervertedly… is that even a word? idk)

But I hope you guys just don't read this chapter because of the hott sex. Sure sex is important in the relationship but it's not everything… Now what am I saying…? I have not been laid yet and I don't expect to be for awhile. Even guys at the age of Gaara and Neji shouldn't be having sex. 15 or 16 are way too young. I worked my ass off on my earlier chapters than on this one. So please give more recognition to those (especially Chapter 4… I am mad only 40 people read it!) But… altogether there has been about 600 views and I am happy that there are other GaaraNeji supporters out there. Much love to you guys.

And that brings me to my thank you list:

-Corvin

-Tricksterchild

-DemonDaughter

-EmoAndTheSpazz

-Fernis

-MyMidnightLove

- and to other fellow readers and GaaraNeji shippers

Sorry if it took forever for this update. Ya'll should beat me with a stick especially since this isn't my best work. I just had to feel the writing mood is all… I get a writing mood if I am down or pissed the hell off. Grr And I have been lately. The guy that I liked was asked by one of my so-called friends to go to the 8th grade dance. I defiantly got the mood after this event… I got a lot accomplished because of that; I was drawing and writing during Memorial Day Weekend. All I had to do was play in my soccer tournament and watch crappy movies (Shrek 3 and Pirates).

I have recently gotten into another yaoi coupling… NaruSasu. I have always seen fanart of it on deviantart because I am in a Sasuke is Gay Club and a lot of the pictures were NaruSasu. I hadn't thought anything of it until one day I said, hey that's pretty hott. And no offense to anyone reading this but NaruSasu has a bigger probability than GaaNej. Since then I have been downloading so many Doushinjis of them and now I am obsessed… but not as much as GaaNej. GaaNej is da ultimate yaoi couple. I hope to write some NaruSasu. So look out…

**IMPORTANT!!!**

I will be changing my PenName! Ninja Swap! Is my very first large fanfic I have ever written. I did write a Tenchi Muyo one when I was eleven but I don't count that one… I was stupid then. And because of this huge accomplishment I have decided to change my PenName. So please do not get confused… my new PenName will be givegaarasomeAI. Because Gaara does deserve some love. Just look at him, he is cute and sexy… I repeat my new PenName will be givegaarasomeAI.

-AiOrikasa a.k.a givegaarasomeAI out.

_-Heterosexual couples is so yesterday…_

_Quoted by… Me!_

Oh and another gift for the viewers! I drew some pictures based on the story. Check them out at my deviantart page, aiorikasa. 


End file.
